


Taking Their Time

by Caedmon



Series: An Ineffable Valentines [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Rimming, Service Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: Aziraphale was a fucking tease, and Crowley was slowly but surely going out of his mind.For the valentine’s prompt: tease.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: An Ineffable Valentines [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619491
Comments: 49
Kudos: 262
Collections: Ineffable Valentines 2020, Top Aziraphale Recs





	Taking Their Time

Crowley was going to die. He was going to discorporate, and it was going to happen soon. If he _didn’t_ die, he was certainly going to go out of his mind. Any time now. 

After armageddon had been averted six weeks ago, all pretense between he and Aziraphale had dropped. There had been a very long, alcohol-soaked conversation in which they both finally admitted that they weren’t enemies, and were really so much more than friends. In fact, they’d both admitted to being in love with the other, a state they’d both apparently been in for a very long time. The kiss they’d shared that night (after sobering up and talking more) had been the most beautiful moment that Crowley had ever experienced in six thousand years. But it hadn’t gone further than a kiss that night. Aziraphale, for all he was a hedonist, also very much enjoyed _savoring_ things, and explained matter-of-factly that he’d waited centuries to be able to touch Crowley the way he wanted and he didn't want to rush into it, like it was some tempestuous, forbidden encounter. The way he felt, he explained, was anything but tawdry, it was true love, and Aziraphale didn’t want to cheapen it in any way. He wanted to take their time.

Crowley hadn’t worried that sex would cheapen anything, he couldn’t imagine such a thing, but he’d agreed to take everything at Aziraphale’s pace. Whatever the angel wanted. He’d waited thousands of years for the chance to touch his love - what was a few more weeks? It would be fine. Just fine. He’d wait forever. 

And he _would_ have been happy to wait forever, just as he promised, except Aziraphale was such a goddamn _tease_.

Everything started out innocently enough. He’d taken Aziraphale on a series of dates, courting him in the human tradition, doing his best to woo his love. Hands had brushed over dinner and even been held as they strolled through St. James Park, and that had been exhilarating. There had been a kiss at the end of every one of these early dates, along with a confession of love from both, and Crowley had been ecstatic for the taste of his angel. He wanted more, _craved_ more, but he could wait. It was fine. 

After about ten days of perfectly romantic dates and sipping kisses at the door to the bookshop, Aziraphale had invited him in for a drink. Crowley, of course, had eagerly accepted. Anything for more time with his angel. Aziraphale had surprised him by not sitting in the chair he usually occupied when they spent time together in the back of the bookshop, but taking a delicate seat next to him on the couch. They’d chatted for a few minutes: anxious, nervous conversation, until Aziraphale had covered Crowley’s hand resting on his thigh with his own. Crowley had looked at it, more than a little bewildered, then when he’d looked up at Aziraphale, the angel had surprised him by catching his mouth in a kiss. Crowley had kissed him back eagerly, then rejoiced when he felt Aziraphale’s tongue trace the seam of his lips. He’d opened gladly, gratefully, and suddenly the kiss had been deep and sensual. He’d gotten lost in it, aware of nothing but the taste, touch, and smell of Aziraphale, until after a time (that was both very short and very long), Aziraphale had broken the kiss. They had both been out of breath and Aziraphale’s lips had been swollen and shiny, his eyes fairly burning, his fingers gently tracing Crowley’s cheek. 

“I think you’d better go now,” he’d breathed, and Crowley had nodded dumbly. Anything, anything his angel wanted. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

He’d driven home that night in a haze of love and lust, and when he got back to his flat, he’d had the sweetest, most tender wank he’d ever had, thinking of Aziraphale. It seemed odd to think of a wank as sweet or tender, but there were no other words for it. _Everything_ was sweeter when it involved Aziraphale. 

Two nights later, he’d shown up at Aziraphale’s bookshop with a box of chocolates. Aziraphale had been delighted and thanked him with a quick, sweet kiss to the lips. Crowley had been chuffed and resolved to bring more gifts in the future. 

After dinner, they had walked hand-in-hand back from the restaurant to Aziraphale’s shop. Once again, Aziraphale had asked Crowley to come inside, and once again, Crowley had eagerly agreed. They’d ended up beside each other on the couch again, Aziraphale with his hand on Crowley’s thigh, and not long after, the kissing had started. This time, however, after a few minutes of doing what they’d done the last time, Crowley noticed Aziraphale’s hands starting to wander a bit. They never went anywhere near where Crowley was hard and aching for him, but there was more _touch_. A hand on Crowley’s chest, feeling like it was burning through his clothes. Another hand threaded through his hair, short fingernails scratching the scalp, making him moan. Crowley took these touches as tacit permission to let his own hands explore and did so, sliding all over the angel’s arms and back, careful not to push too far. His body was screaming for more, but he could be patient. He could. He _had_ to.

Just when he was thinking of pushing a little bit more - just a little bit - Aziraphale had broken the kiss. Once again, they had been breathing heavily and Crowley’s cock could have cut glass in his trousers. And once again, the angel had smiled and said, “I’d think you’d better go. I love you.”

Crowley had nodded, but not without stealing one more lingering kiss and telling him he loved him, too. Then he’d driven home in another fog and jerked off, thinking of his beloved. 

Two nights later, they'd gone to a play, then back to Aziraphale’s couch, in each other’s arms. The touches grew a little more bold, the kisses a little harder. But just when Crowley was starting to fantasize about pulling Aziraphale’s bow tie loose (and wondering whether he could get away with it), Aziraphale stopped him again. 

“I think that’s enough for tonight, dear. You’d better go. I love you so much.”

Crowley had felt the first stirrings of frustration that time, but had agreed. Then he’d gone home and wanked - a little less sweet and a little more needy, but no one needed to know that but him. 

And so it went for the next two weeks. Every time they would go on a date, they’d come back to Aziraphale’s shop and make out on the couch in the back room like a couple of human teenagers. Things had grown steadily bolder and hotter: first, hands had roamed more expansively over the body, outside of clothes. Then clothing had started to be displaced above the waist, allowing them to touch each other’s chests, necks, and backs tentatively. Crowley had discovered around week two that Aziraphale’s neck tasted like heaven on earth and left a love bite there, a small, purple mark of possession. Then Aziraphale had called a halt, and he’d gone home to fuck his fist. His wanks were becoming increasingly frantic, he noticed, but didn’t see any way around it. 

About a week later, he’d nearly discorporated when Aziraphale touched his cock for the first time through his trousers. It had just been a casual touch at first, but the next night, he’d been more deliberate. Crowley had had to bite his lip and picture Beezle naked to keep from coming in his pants. 

It was hardly a surprise (but still a bitter disappointment) when Aziraphale had stopped their kissing and touching that evening, telling Crowley, “I think you’d better go.”

Crowley had done so, as requested, going home and coming twice into his hand. There was little sweetness anymore in his wanking - he was becoming nearly desperate. After, he’d lie in his bed, thinking of Aziraphale and wondering if the angel was teasing him on purpose… and whether he was going to survive until they finally made love. 

The next night, Azriaphale had unbuttoned Crowley's trousers and caressed his cock with nothing but the thin fabric of his pants coming between his hand and Crowley’s cock. Crowley had made frankly embarrassing noises and been on the verge of begging the angel, but before he had a chance to, Aziraphale had withdrawn his hand and told Crowley it was time to go and he loved him. 

That night, he’d miracled himself and the Bentley home, not even waiting to get to his bedroom before he had his aching cock out, pumping it furiously, coming with an anguished cry all over his throne. He’d barely taken the time to clean that up with a miracle before he was in his bedroom, nude on his bed, one hand wrapped around his prick (again) and two fingers of the other hand buried in his arse. He’d come thrice like that before he was able to think clearly and decided that yes, Aziraphale was absolutely teasing him on purpose and no, he wasn’t going to survive until they made love. He had no idea what to do about it, though. He fell asleep that night pondering.

The next week was more of the same. Clothes were shifted around, unbuttoned and opened, and hands gripped, caressed, and touched. Every night, Crowley would think maybe this was it, maybe this would be the night - or at least, maybe the angel would finish him off and let him come. But every night, just when he was getting close, Aziraphale would withdraw his hand and put the brakes on, telling him he loved him, leaving Crowley increasingly desperate and frustrated. He didn’t complain, though, didn’t dare complain. He just kissed the angel goodnight, told him he loved him, then miracled himself home and jerked off like an absolute madman. 

Which brought him to tonight. Crowley was currently reclined on the couch, his shirt open and chest bare, Aziraphale pressing kisses to his exposed skin. Aziraphale’s clothes were also extremely disheveled, his usually meticulous apparel in disarray. Both of them had their hands on the other’s cock, and Crowley was bucking into Aziraphale’s fist. He was getting closer, could feel orgasm creeping up on him, and with what little brainpower he had left, he did his best to stop it. He wasn't ready for this to end.

“Aziraphale, angel, _yes_...” he moaned brokenly, more aroused than he could ever remember being. His head was thrown back, his eyes screwed shut, and he could feel his entire body straining against (or towards) the precipice. 

Aziraphale started kissing his way up Crowley’s chest, his fist slowing his pumping of Crowley’s cock, and Crowley knew from experience now what that meant. He knew what was coming - or rather, was _not_ coming. And he thought he may die. 

“Crowley,” Aziraphale began, his hand on Crowley’s cock coming to a stop, and Crowley keened. 

“Angel, please, _please_ don’t stop. I need you so badly.”

“But…”

Crowley rushed in, desperate. “It won’t mean less to me, I swear. I swear on my worthless life, it won’t. I love you so much, angel, and I need you. I _need_ you. Please… don’t tease me anymore.”

“I haven’t been teasing,” he argued lightly. 

“You _have_. You may not have meant to, but you’ve been driving me spare, and I can’t take it anymore. I’ll do anything, Aziraphale, absolutely anything, if you’ll please, _please_ keep touching me. I need you. I need you to _fuck_ me.”

Crowley had never begged, not in six thousand years, since begging was beneath the dignity of a demon. But he couldn’t give less of a fuck about dignity now.

Aziraphale gave him a speculative look. “Have I really been so cruel to you?”

“Not intentionally,” Crowley rushed to assure him. “You didn’t mean to. At least, I don’t _think_ you meant to. You may have been doing it on purpose all along. I don’t know. It doesn’t matter. I’m so desperate for you I’m begging. Please, angel. Don’t stop tonight.”

Aziraphale smiled down at him, then pressed a kiss to his mouth. “I can’t say no to you, Crowley. But I don’t think we should make love here, on this couch. Not for the first time.”

“No problem,” the eager demon replied, then raised his hand and snapped his fingers. At once, they were in Crowley’s flat, lying on his large, soft bed, surrounded by candles. Their clothing had disappeared, leaving them both naked, the skin of their bodies touching for the first time. Azraphale glanced around the room, taking it in, then looked down at Crowley with a little half smile. “Eager, are we?”

“Angel, you have _no_ idea.”

“Oh, I think I do.”

The next thing he knew, they were kissing again, mouths working against each other, tongues tangling. They rolled a bit, taking turns lying on each other, each of them still pumping the other’s cock. Every inch of Crowley's body sang, overjoyed by the feel of Aziraphale’s skin pressed against his. His orgasm came ever closer, and he broke the kiss to warn Aziraphale. 

“Angel… I’m going to come…”

“Me, too.”

He grit his teeth against the pleasure, his hips bucking involuntarily. Aziraphale’s hand sped up on his cock, and he, in turn, sped up the motions of his hand on Aziraphale’s. 

“Yes, angel. Love you. Love you so much.”

Aziraphale cried out suddenly, his eyes closed and head thrown back, coming in thick ropes all over Crowley’s fist and chest. The angel’s hand tightened around Crowley’s cock and that was enough to push him over the edge into his own orgasm. He shouted Aziraphale’s name when he came, his entire body racked with pleasure he couldn’t articulate. 

When he came down, he was lying on his side, facing his angel. Both of them were out of breath, and Aziraphale’s face was slack. Crowley just took a moment to gape at him, loving him more completely than any being had ever loved another. Aziraphale opened his blue eyes and gave Crowley a small smile, and Crowley leaned forward to kiss it.

“I love you. I love you, angel. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, my darling.”

Crowley pressed one more kiss to Aziraphale’s lips, then drew back a little to rest his head on the pillow. “Thank you.”

Aziraphale cleaned the mess with a distracted miracle. “For what, my love?”

“For not stopping tonight.”

“Oh, we’re not done.”

Crowley cocked an eyebrow. “We’re not?”

"Not by a long shot. If we’re going to go all the way, so to speak, we’re going to go all the way. You wanted me to fuck you, and I fully intend to do so. I’m just letting you catch your breath.”

Crowley grinned. “You seem a little out of breath yourself.”

“Yes, well.”

He chuckled, then ran his hand down Aziraphale’s side, his eyes following the motion. “You’re so fucking gorgeous.”

“Oh, I’m not.”

“You are. The most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in all my life.”

“You only think so because you love me.”

Crowley captured his lips again. “You’re exactly right, I do. And I can’t get enough of touching you or kissing you.”

Aziraphale grinned and leaned his head to the side to make room for Crowley’s lips on his neck. “Is that so?”

“Hmm,” Crowley answered, sucking a bruise into the skin of Aziraphale’s throat. The angel’s hands began to wander, caressing Crowey’s body, and his cock instantly sprang back to life. Thank _someone_ occult beings didn’t have to put up with refractory periods. 

Ethereal beings, either, he amended as he wrapped his hand around Aziraphale’s thick cock. It seemed his angel was very much ready to go again. 

But having an orgasm seemed to have taken the edge off and they were a little more content to touch and explore each other’s bodies. Things were less frantic, more sensual. Crowley loved it, loved exploring every inch of his angel’s body, applying his hands and mouth to places he’d never seen before. Aziraphale seemed to love it, too, judging by the contented little sounds he made as Crowley acquainted himself with Aziraphale’s corporation. 

He was starting to feel that edge again when Aziraphale took a break from nibbling on his ear to blow on it, making him shiver, then whispered, “Roll over for me, my love. On your belly.”

Crowley hesitated only a moment before he obeyed, rolling onto his stomach and offering his back to Aziraphale. The angel started pressing kisses across the expanse of Crowley’s back, running his warm hands all over the skin he wasn’t kissing, much as Crowley had just done to him. Crowley relaxed under the affection, loving every second of it. 

Aziraphale’s kisses trailed down his back until his hands and lips were just above Crowley’s bum. There was a pause, then Crowley felt Aziraphale stroke his arse, hands alternately caressing then gripping firm handfuls. 

“Your backside is gorgeous,” the angel said, his voice low and almost growling. “Surely the most perfect arse God ever created.”

Crowley raised his head to look over his shoulder. “I’m forced to disagree, angel. Your arse is the perfect one.”

“Pish posh. You’ve barely even seen it yet.”

He scoffed back. “You’re mad if you think I haven’t been checking out your arse for thousands of years.”

Aziraphale gave a grin that was almost wolfish. “Is that so?”

“Yes, that’s so.”

“Well, that’s lovely to hear, dear. But for now, it’s your arse we’re talking about, and your arse is in my hands. Whatever shall I do?”

“Anything you want,” Crowley answered breathlessly. 

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

“Christ, yes. Absolutely sure. You can do whatever you want to me, angel. Just please…”

“Very well, then. Up you get.” He hooked his hands under Crowley’s bony hips and lifted his arse into the air. Crowley went on his knees willingly, his heart fluttering excitedly. 

The angel didn’t do anything right away, just continued to grope, caress, and massage Crowley’s bum while he changed positions, coming to kneel behind him. When Crowley couldn’t see his angel anymore over his shoulder, he laid his head down on the bed and waited. 

He didn’t have long to wait before a slick finger was circling his rim. He fought back a moan, wanting to thrust back onto it, to impale himself on it, but trying to be patient. With gentle pressure, the finger circled him, and Crowley bit his lip.

“You’re so lovely like this,” Aziraphale crooned, his fingers spiraling. “Laid bare for me. Waiting. Just seeing you this way makes me quite hard, I hope you know.”

“I’m hard too, angel. Hard as a fucking rock, and all for you.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” His finger pressed a little into Crowley’s hole, just barely penetrating him, and Crowley moaned. Then he made a sound of outrage when Aziraphale withdrew his finger and went back to spiraling gently. 

“Angel!”

“What?”

“You’re teasing me again!”

“Do you not like it, dear?”

“I want you to _fuck me_ ,” Crowley huffed. 

“And I’m going to, my darling. But I’m _savoring_. You make such gorgeous noises. I want to hear them more.”

“I’ll make more, I swear, just _please_.”

“Like this?” Aziraphale asked, pressing back inside him to the first knuckle. Crowley moaned again, grinding his hips back to get more. Azriaphale didn’t give him more, and Crowley whined. 

“ _Aziraphale…_ ”

“Yes, my darling?”

“You’re a tease. A filthy fucking tease. Do you know that?”

Aziraphale moved his finger slightly. “Am I?”

“ _Yes._ ”

“But is it really teasing if I intend to give you exactly what you want?” he asked curiously. 

“Absofuckinglutely.”

Aziraphale just gave a low chuckle, then Crowley felt movement behind him a split second before he felt something warm and wet around his finger - Aziraphale’s tongue. 

“Jesus fuck!” he shouted, his entire body tense. This didn’t deter Aziraphale at all, he just continued to finger him gently, not penetrating very deep at all, and swirled his tongue around Crowley’s arsehole. 

Crowley was panting, moaning, torn between begging for more and shouting obscenities. The light touches, not quite what he needed, were driving him mad. He could feel his sanity slipping away with every second Aziraphale teased him. 

“Angel, angel, _please..._ ”

Aziraphale pressed a kiss to his rim then spoke, his fingers till lodged shallowly in Crowley. “Oh, my darling, I love the sounds you make and the way you beg.”

“I’ll make all the sounds you want, just _please_...”

There was a short lick to his arsehole, then Aziraphale kissed his right buttock. “You taste heavenly back here, my love. I had intended to open you up with my fingers, but I couldn’t resist a taste. I’m so glad I did. Now I want more.”

“You can have more. You can have anything you want.”

“I think I will partake of your delicious arse a bit more before I fuck you. Would you like that?”

Crowley just whimpered. 

“Lovely.”

He removed his finger, but before Crowley could protest, he felt hands on the globes of his arse, spreading him open, and Aziraphale dove back in. Crowley cried out, fisting his hands in the duvet, nearly overtaken with sensation. Azriaphale’s tongue was wild, swirling and licking and making Crowley crazy. He moaned and whined and pled and swore - and everything he did just seemed to egg Aziraphale on. 

He nearly discorporated when he felt Aziraphale’s tongue pressing against his entrance insistently. He stilled, waiting to see what the angel would do, then moaned brokenly when he felt Aziraphale’s tongue breach him. 

“Yes, angel, _yes._ Shit! _More_...”

Aziraphale obliged, sinking his tongue deeper into Crowley, slowly, deeper than any human tongue could go. Finally, he felt Aziraphale’s face pressed against him and knew he could go no further. Crowley didn’t know if he was relieved or disappointed. Mostly, what he felt was overwhelmed. 

Then Aziraphale wiggled his tongue inside Crowley, and the demon fairly screamed. 

“Aziraphale! Fuck! _Yes!_ Right there!”

Aziraphale took this encouragement and started fucking Crowley on his tongue, curling it just so to hit his prostate. Crowley was beyond words then, reduced simply to guttural, animalistic noises that bore no relation to language. 

Feeling desperate to come, he fisted his own cock and started jerking off rapidly. Aziraphale kept up his fucking and Crowley felt himself getting closer and closer to the precipice. 

He was almost there when he felt Aziraphale’s hand bat his away from his cock and the angel withdrew his tongue. Crowley couldn’t help it, he sobbed. 

“Angel… angel… please don’t tease me anymore.”

Aziraphale’s voice was gentle and husky. “No, my darling, I shan’t tease you anymore.” 

He could feel Aziraphale moving around behind him, then felt the angel’s thighs press against the backs of his, his cock resting in the crease of his bum. Azriaphale tapped his cock against Crowley a few times, and he could hear the angel’s ragged breaths. 

“I think I opened you up sufficiently, but just in case you need more, I’d like to apply a little miracle. I find myself quite impatient to have you. May I?”

“Anything, anything, Aziraphale…”

He felt his hole opening a little and growing wet with lubricant, and knew a miracle had been applied. 

“Are you ready, my love?”

“Yes, fuck, please, do it, _please_ , angel…”

He felt the blunt head of Aziraphale’s thick cock at his entrance, then the pressure grew and grew. He held perfectly still, not even breathing, until he felt the head enter him. 

“Fuck, fuck, yes, _more…_ ”

“Are you alright, dear?” Azirpahale asked, stroking one hip.

“Yes, yes, please don’t stop, give me more.”

“Whatever you want, beloved.”

With that, Aziraphale continued to press himself forward, filling Crowley inch by glorious inch, his hands tight on the demon’s hips, until he’d gone as far as he could. 

“I love you, Crowley.”

“I love you, angel,” Crowley babbled. “I love you so much… just give me more…”

Aziraphale gave a breathy laugh. “Such an eager thing…”

Crowley started to protest, but Aziraphale began withdrawing from his body, pulling back until only the head remained inside, then pushing back in more quickly with a grunt.

“Yes, fuck me, fuck me harder…”

“Yes, darling,” Aziraphale agreed, then did it again. Then again, then again, picking up speed with every thrust. His glans grazed Crowley’s prostate with every drag, and the demon clenched his jaw and screwed his eyes shut, focusing his energy on not coming. Yet. 

“You feel so good,” Aziraphale crooned, his fucking speeding up. “Your arse is so tight and so hot. I could fuck you like this forever. And you’d like that, wouldn’t you? You'd like me to fuck you for hours, days, _years_.”

“Angel… angel…”

“Is this what you wanted? Is this what you needed, my love? Me fucking you like this?”

“Yes, yes, I need it, _oh!_ Right there… _ah!_ ”

Aziraphale sped up, his thrusts becoming harder, “Such a good boy for me. So good. Such a bad demon but a good boy…”

Crowley would have squirmed under the praise had he been able, but he wasn’t capable. He reached up and grabbed the iron bars of his headboard for leverage and held on tight, letting the Angel of the Eastern gate fuck his brains out and say whatever the hell he wanted.

Aziraphale’s breathing was getting choppy with exertion, and his speech was halting. “I’m getting close, my love. Going to come for you. Going to come _in_ you. Is that alright?”

Crowley nodded, although the gesture was lost in the motion of his body being fucked. So he managed, “Yes, please..”

“Would you like to come, dear?”

“Please, please…”

Aziraphale released his hips and bent over his back, holding on with one arm wrapped around his chest. Crowley made a broken noise when he felt Aziaphale’s hand close around his cock and start pumping at the same rhythm he was fucking him. Crowley's grip on the bars tightened and he skated on the edge of orgasm, his balls tightening. 

“Come, Crowley,” Aziraphale panted, still fucking him hard and fast, pumping Crowley’s cock in time. “Come for me, my darling boy.”

Crowley released with a cry, every muscle in his body tensing, every cell feeling like it was on fire. Aziraphale didn’t let up, still fucking and working him, making pleasure surge through his body in waves that went on and on. He was soaring, somewhere far above the earth, and barely noticed when Aziraphale stiffened and shouted his release, his mouth open on Crowley’s back. 

He floated back down to earth slowly, his senses coming back online one by one. The first thing he was aware of was Aziraphale lying across his back, hard cock still lodged in him, breathing more heavily than Crowley had ever known him to breathe. Crowley gave a tired huff of a laugh and released the bars to reach back and thread his fingers through the angel’s hair. 

“Love you, ‘Ziraphale,” he mumbled.

Aziraphale hummed, then turned his head to start pressing kisses to Crowley’s back again. Crowley smiled without opening his eyes, happier than he could ever remember being. 

With a groan from both of them, Aziraphale pulled himself out of Crowley’s body, then collapsed flat on his back beside him. Crowley snapped to clear the mess he’d made, leaving the mess Aziraphale had made of his arse. He wanted to treasure that a while. Then he turned his body over and collapsed next to his love, reaching for Aziraphale’s hand and threading their fingers. 

They both lay panting for a while, their hands joined between them, until they’d mostly caught their breath. Aziraphale turned his head to look at Crowley, and Crowley turned to look at Aziraphale. Both of them smiled.

“That was…”

“Yeah,” Crowley agreed. “It was.”

“Worth the wait?” Aziraphale asked, his eyes twinkling. 

“Oh yeah. Absolutely. But you’re still a fucking tease.”

“Perhaps,” Aziraphale allowed. Then he rolled to his side, his free hand reaching for Crowley. Crowley rolled to face him, their hands still joined between them on the bed. “But I love you,” he went on. “And I’ll never tease maliciously.”

“If that’s the case, if you promise you’ll always follow through, you can tease me as much as you like. And I love you, too.”

They lay like that, huddled together and enjoying each other’s closeness, sharing soft kisses and gentle words, until both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Art by the lovely and talented Miele_Petite:  
> 


End file.
